Revenge of the Ra Zac
by jayninety36
Summary: Ten Years of Peace, but Eraqgon new it wouldnt last, his former foes are rising from the shadows, around Palancar Valley and Helgrind it is the return of the Ra Zac, and they are returning in numbers. maybe a ExA
1. Prologue

Ten Years after the death of Galbatorix the Order of the Dragon Riders is slowly but steadily growing, with two riders of every race training under Eragon, Murtagh, Blodhgarm and the other elves, while Sapphira and Thorn with their dragons they come close to their Graduation from Apprentice to Master Rider, and soon they will get their own Rider Swords and be able to once again go and keep the peace between the races of & Nazrling the Urgals with Kileina the Orange female Dragon paired Garnzlag and Louzing a dark brown male dragon paired with Nazrling. Hrothgar (Oriks nephew named after his uncle) and Heirna the Dwarves, with Goland the dark Blue male paired with Hrothgar and Falmiren a Purple female dragon paired with Heirna. Limar Carvahall (Albriech daughter) and Ismarelda of Surda the Humans, with Heirldung the Yellow male paired with Ismarelda and Melia the Teal female dragon paired with Limar, and lastly Laenni and Daenar the Elves with Raineer a Snow white female dragon paired with Laenni and Gafning a Pitch Black male Drqagon paired with Daenar.


	2. Troubles of Alagaesia

"_Where isss he, Where iss the isssle of the ridersss" said a hooded figure_

_"I - i dont know, but i wouldnt tell you if i knew anyway"_

_"We have waysss to make you ssspeak" said another hooded figure walking in to the clearing from the tree line._

_"Nothing you do will make me speak"_

_"It cant hurt to try" said the second hooded figure as it pulled out a weirdly shaped khife that dripped with some unkown liquid_

"_No! No! please don't, I'll tell you all i know, just don't stab me with that Seithr Oil_"

_"We don't make thosse ssort of promissess" said the first figure as it also pulled out a knife and stabbed the man in the neck while the other stabbed him in the stomach._

Jolting out of sleep with a body covered in sweat he quickly used Gramarye to clean himself up then put clothes on as he went for a walk through his city. Du Shurtugal SkulBlaka, Eragon, Blodhgarm and the others fell upon the Island a week after they left Alagesia, and with the help of the Eldunari they built their City at the base of a Volcano which they named Bjartskular Mountain.

Walking out of "Riders Hall" - where his quarters are- , he took a deep breath and gazed at the amazement of what his new found home has become, Riders Hall is a Physically immense hall that grows every year so as not to be over grown by the dragons, Ligning the walls are pieces or art that has been gathered for the last decade, and behind his throne is the biggest and most grand of them all, and which stands as a hidden doorway down to where the Eldunari lie in there chambers guarding the rest of the bonded eggs, and thats just the first story, on the second story is the quarters of the royals and Council of Elders, starting with Eragon, then Murtagh - who just arrived but Eragon had a room ready just in case - , then Nasuada, Arya, Orik and lastly Orrin, and on the other side there is Blodhgarm and the rest of the elves, and lastly on the third floor is where the guests quarters are, for the Lords and Ladies, and for anyone else who comes upon the isle of the riders.

Once outside he is joined by Saphira who was Sleeping up in a Cave on the mountain, looking around he see's the Riders Quarters to the left based on a cliff face on the front of Bjartskular mountain, - after a long meeting they decided to use Gramarye to create the riders quarters on the cliff face, with doors large enough to fit Shruikan - , to the right is a large plain trampled by the many days of hard work and training in the art of weaponry where Murtagh takes the Classes, and straight ahead is the large expanse of forest which holds the grounds in which they practice Gramarye with Blodhgarm and a few of the elves, in front of the riders quarters is the Food hall where everyone meets for food, and in another part of the forest lies the area where Eragons teaches his class where he teaches in what ever subject the Apprentices are wanting to train under.

_"What is it little one", "Saphira, i think i just saw a man being killed by the Ra Zac" "And why do you think that" "Because they had knives covered in Seithr Oil, and, they were also asking for our Location" "Then maybe little one we may have to consult the Council of Elders and also the Eldunari on this Subject" "Maybe Tommorow Saphira"_

**The Next day**

"Now you will all attempt to conquer each other's mind, Garnzlag you go up against Hrothgar, Limar against Laenni, Nazrling against Daenar, Heirna against Ismarelda, now remember that you musnt hurt each other you are not foe you are friend."Eragon said to his students.

"Shadeslayer, Shadeslayer" said a Messanger running his waay through the forest towards Eragons class, "Yes Leonard what is it that you want of me","Its Queen Nasuada, she has asked to speak with you", "Ok class dismissed, you all have free time until your next class."


End file.
